halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SPARTAN-013 (Ajax 013)/Archive 1
I am very sorry My cousin just told me that he was messing around on halo fanon. Curious, i looked on the recent edits and saw ajax-013 by someone with no account. I looked, and saw he deleted some. I am sorry. I hope you have it saved. Canon Bent I can't bring myself to condemn such a well-written article. However, there is already a SPARTAN-013, and Halo Fanon policy dictates that users not grab the same number. However, it is possible for you to speak with the owner of the article, User:Spartan-013, and see if he is willing to relent the position for a different number. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 18:56, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Note: you may wanna change Ajax's cqb capabilities to equal of Fred's, since Fred was the cqb expert for the Spartans, domo arigato! --SPARTAN-077(COM) 23:24, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Either he's a "revenant" or a Spartan, not both! Make up your mind! Your spelling and grammarare very poor in this article. Fix it, please. I believe that only Spartan-117 had a neural interface. Oh hilarity. And 'Revenant' is a status like 'SPARTAN' is. And every SPARTAN had a neural interface, because otherwise they couldn't use MJOLNIR armour. For that matter, almost every member of the UNSC has a neural interface. Lolpwnt. You seem to strongly suggest so in your article. Strongly suggest..... what exactly? If your going to make a witty retort, it helps to make the come back make sense. "And 'Revenant' is a status like 'SPARTAN' is". Spartan is a military status, or at least a title, just like Revenant appears to be. In addition, that isn't meant as a "witty retort" as you so rudely state. It is merely an inquiry. To Ajax,its a good article,but the red links kill its visual quality. To Sierra, stop being rude to Ajax, he is just doing his job. Also,SIGN YOUR REMARKS!!! 'Soldier' and 'Sergeant' are military statuses. I can be both a soldier and a Sergeant can't I? :P (Shouts out to Baccus for that). And lol, thanks Zeno, but weren't you in this position not so long ago? XD As for redlinks, its probs either stuff i haven't bothered to create or stuff i changed the name of, so i'll get around to that. bit of help here? hey i was wondering if you could just leave me a blank template for me to put my weapons into, you see ive tried but for some odd reason it wont work so if you could just leave a blank box on my Type-87 Plasma Fusion Assault Rifle page i would be very grateful i will keep on trying and let you know if i make any progress, if you get please do help its becoming annoying getting to all my different weapons, lol, thanks J!MMY''8806 17:16, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Why is he so.... scary?--DREADHEAD613 21:04, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Because he's Ajax? Lawl Seriously, though, I don't know, only Ajax himself can answer that I'm afraid... :I don't think even Ajax knows the answer... and that's the main problem with the article. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:09, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Well I hope he stays scary and doesn't have something like a hidden heart.--DREADHEAD613 21:11, September 7, 2009 (UTC) NCF'd for no reason ROBOT COMMANDER SHEPARD!!! :P--Through jealousy, I prevail 04:08, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I may not be the player you expected to pit yourself against, but my retort is thus; enjoy your impending ban.}} NCF for canon being too bent This is a great article, but because of the Necros modifications, most notably the replaced spinal cord, it is NCF. Also because of Ajax's powers to the Cypher, which he explains here. Even 500 to 600 years in the future, it is near-impossible to make. - Scot 113 02:51, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry. Apperantly good points seem stupid to you. Without a spine, humans can't do anything. Physiology > you. - Scot 113 22:43, April 7, 2010 (UTC) And also, I called this article good, and you called that comment stupid, so... - Scot 113 22:45, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Lol, this will get good.--Den fryktedehodet 23:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but even if the tech is Tier 0, replacing a spine would still kill someone, cause you have to take out the spine. I know what Tier 0 is, but Ajax doesn't get that you can't live with out spines. Even for minutes. - Scot 113 01:05, April 8, 2010 (UTC) The spine was removed and replaced by a tier 0 species. I think they have a workaround if they have nanotechnology.}} Yeah, they might. But they also might not. (Sorry guys, I'm not going down.) :)- Scot 113 01:13, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I couldn't resist.}} My page (SPARTAN-113) is canon. I fixed it and it's still canon. SPARTAN-113 is a SPARTAN III Headhunter. If you've read Halo: Evolutions, then you know what they are. And since Halo: Evolutions is canon, the name SPARTAN-113 is canon firendly. :P And if Ajax's spine was injected with nanobots, which in this article is not mentioned, the spine would have to not be fully removed, but in this article, it says it is. So still, this isn't canon firendly. Talk to me after the many errors have been fixed. - Scot 113 23:57, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry CT. I'm just trying to show my point, which is that this article has a problems with it's canon friendliness. Users are administrators, not pages. So why are administrator's pages more important then others'? - Scot 113 00:44, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I sort of got what you were saying. I'm guessing you got the impression that I'm nearly fighting for this to get tagged as NCF. All I'm saying is that this page is NCF. - Scot 113 01:00, April 9, 2010 (UTC) My points are legit. And this isn't revenge NCFing. If you mean the comment you put on my page months ago, I got over that awhile go. Rotaretilbo thought about NCFing this and you weren't angry. Why me? - Scot 113 01:18, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Whoops, said the wrong name. -__- Anyway, your insults phail. Whine as much as you want about me "revenge NCFing." I'm still saying this is NCF. - Scot 113 20:40, April 9, 2010 (UTC) NCF Because you don't recruit depressed people into the military. And because he's Mario. And also because if you start failing psych exams, they kick you out. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 01:32, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm with Hyper Zergling on this... --'SPARTAN' Talk 15:27, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I love sarcasm. And I love contradicting quotes. Consider it a belated April Fools Day gift.}} I thought they were serious. :P--Staff Sergeant Darrell Mac, UNSC Air Force 17:52, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I was actually being serious. Kinda sarcastic, but serious all the same. I'm trying to see how Ajax works all this out, as well as going through any possible NCF arguements before they're presented, so he can either A. improve the article or B. work out a plausible way for things to work. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 17:59, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Nicely put Johnson. And lulz to Tuck. :) - Scot 113 20:48, April 9, 2010 (UTC) NOW I get why Mario loves the color red and stars! - Scot 113 21:27, April 9, 2010 (UTC) He throws fireballs. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 21:38, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I see your point. (What next? Harry Potter?)}} Damn it, you stole my idea! - Scot 113 00:07, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Godmodded Alright, this article is godmodded beyond all belief. He's a SPARTAN-II, correct? That makes him the strongest, fastest, smartest... pretty much, the best soldier the UNSC has to offer right off the bat. But... apparently, that wasn't good enough, as seen here: :All his muscles were enhanced with Necros muscle masses and drug enhancement, meaning his already super human strength was increased again ::So you mean to tell me that he's a super-super soldier? So he's stronger, faster, and tougher than any other SPARTAN-II, which practically makes him... I don't know, god. :His red blood cell producing bone marrow was permenantly affected by nano machines, modifying his red blood cell production to produce so called 'black blood cells' instead, a cell to hold much more oxygen for the same sized cell, without the problems associated with red blood cells. ::So he has no red blood cells and no standard blood marrow, but instead has these "black blood cells" that have what... more hemoglobin? Wouldn't he run the risk of rejection then, and have to take anti-inflammatories and anti-rejection drugs to prevent himself from... I dunno, dying? :Also, through a method unknown to medical science, his spinal chord was completely replaced with a cybernetic neural centre, which served also as the primary nano machine colony, building, directing and creating them from protiens in his body. In his cranium, a number of implants enable him to interact wirelessly with Necros technology and connect to their network, though it was also reverse protected and encoded, meaning it can't be used to control him. ::So he has no spinal cord and instead has a brain full of nanomachines... but magically, the Necros can't control him? :These are bound into neural pathways in his brain, ensuring total fusion of man and machine. A number of his organs have supporting implants as well, making his body incredibly effecient. ::So he's just perfect, I get it. Tier zero or not (oh, Necros are a tier one race, btw), this article is overpowered. No matter what, he's still human, and I can't see how humans are that robust. Oh, let's not get into the particle accelerator in his arm. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Marine Corps[COM] 21:14, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Simply adding "mysteriously" is enough changes and solves everything? I'll shall make sure to use the power of "mysteriously"!- Sketchist 04:36, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Who ragged on the article? I don't see anyone critiquing the writing style and canon of this article; only the technology and actions used with that technology. I personally don't hate the character or the article; I hate the fact that its such a good article to be that easy to NCF. Hell, any nublet could stroll in here, read the shit that happened, and automatically red flags get thrown up when they realize that half the stuff done is blatantly impossible, with the structure of the current Human body. Even Kurt got cracked ribs after his Thrust Pack blew up, and every SPARTAN has their fair share of scars or worse battle injuries. And yes, I know Linda (I think it was Linda) was brought back to life. I don't wanna know how Halsey pulled that one off. Not to mention the fact that the character is badass, but perhaps a little too badass, y'know? It's like RR's character, Kawika Son. His only experience with ships and naval tactics was his ass riding on one to a planet, and riding on one as it ran away after a fierce battle. Yet, he somehow managed to destroy the entire UNSC post-war fleet after fifty years of reconstruction, and with the Serenity. That is godmodded, and that's where I don't want this article to go. Insanity isn't a weakness; in the light of the Necros, it might make him stronger o_O. Actually, what are SPARTAN-013's flaws? I'd be interested to see them! :) -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Marine Corps[COM] 13:45, May 13, 2010 (UTC)